Christmas 1981
by DarthFlores
Summary: Au! Takes place in the Evans Brother universe, Harry is spending his second Christmas with Mark and Kathy. Can Mark have a nice Christmas with harry, or will Grief make it hard for him to move on?


**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's note, while working on chapter 14 of the Evan's brother story I had this plot bunny and I really wanted to write this. So this is a one shot of Mark and Kathy bonding with one year old Harry during Christmas. I wanted to write this, but I didn't want to wait a year to write and post this. So i'm doing this now.**

 _December 24, 1981_

Today was Christmas Eve, Mark Evans was in his flat with his wife Kathy and young nephew Harry Potter. Kathy was sitting on a rocking chair cradling Harry by the tree. It had been over a month since Voldemort's disappearance and the end of the war.

Instead of a holly jolly Christmas Mark would usually have, instead it was filled with mourning. For one of the worst casualties in the war was Mark's little sister Lily and her husband James Potter, they were ratted out by the secret keeper, leaving them with Harry. The Wizarding world saw Harry as a hero, Mark saw him as his poor nephew without a mother.

For Mark it was unbearable for him having a Christmas without Lily, the pain was always there and every time he tries to lighten up, he'd be reminded that this was the first Christmas he wasn't spending with Lily, even for his first two years of Hogwarts, he went home to spend it with family. Sure he had Petunia, but her hostile walrus of husband made it nearly impossible him and Kathy to spend time with her, especially Kathy and how she used to deal with her problems with a good ol punch.

Mark had always loved Christmas, it was his favorite holiday, but without Lily, the charm of it faded.

Mark then turned his attention to Kathy, his loving Wife. It wasn't easy for her either, her brother Sirius had been framed for murder, and was heartbroken for her best friends death, the only thing that made her happy was that Harry was alive and healthy.

"Kathy, do you want to put Harry down for a nap?' asked Mark.

"No, I don't want to let go of him." said Kathy, she had clung onto Harry since his arrival to their home, and refused to leave him out of his sight.

Just then Mark heard a knock on the door. When he went to open it, he got out his wand, you can never be too sure about an attack, only to be relieved to see Remus Lupin at the door.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Mark.

"It's Christmas, I'm a little lonely so I thought I'd spend the holiday with you guys." said Remus.

"Of course you can Mooney, I'll get started on dinner." said Kathy as she got up and gave Harry to Mark.

"Here you can spend the night here if you want." said Mark.

"Great, it's a good thing I brought my Bag." said Remus holding up his overnight bag. "That's not weird is it?"

"No not at all, our house is yours for the day." said Mark. He then placed Remus' bag on the couch and put the sleeping Harry on his crib.

"It's so nice that for you to come over Remus." Kathy said while starting dinner.

"It's no biggie, with Lily and James being gone, Sirius in prison, and Peter dead, I thought you guys could use my company." Remus said sitting on the table.

"I don't believe that Sirius would betray them though, Mooney." said Kathy

"It's all right, I too am in denial, mainly because of Sirius' loyalty, but I do feel bad for Ariel and Joe, having to spend time without him." said Remus.

"I asked her to come over with Joe for the day but she said no, she wanted quiet Christmas this year. I don't blame her." said Kathy.

"Neither do I to be honest, with your adopted brother being dead, and your husband in Azkaban, she would want to recluse herself." said Remus.

Ariel was broken by what happened, she was James' adopted sister, taken in by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter when she was five years old. Ariel had a great relationship with James, and was a member of the Marauders. She was devastated by James' death and Sirius improsonment

"Remus, did you hear that Professor Slughorn is retiring?"asked Mark, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Mark. And yes he sent me a letter." said Remus.

After Dinner, and singing carols, it was time for bed. Remus sleeping on the couch, while Harry was being put back to sleep by Kathy.

The next day was opening presents, Mark got up early only to see a happy sight, Ariel and Joe were in the living room.

"Ariel what are you doing here?" asked Mark.

"After some thinking, I decided that I wanted to spend Christmas with you guys, plus little Joe wanted to say hi." said Ariel, holding up Joe.

"Ariel," exclaimed Kathy, "oh how it's great that your here, and little Joe." Kathy haad Harry n her arms and placed on the floor with Joe. "How precious."

After opening presents and having Christmas dinner, Remus, Ariel, and Joe left back at her cottage.

Mark then looked at what happened to today and was happy. Even though tragedy has strucken him and his little family, Mark still had friends to help him proveil.

Kathy had given Harry a kiss on his scar and placed him in his crib. She then looked at herself in the mirror and placed her hand on her pregnant belly. She was sure she was gonna be a great mother.

Mark was in the bedroom when Kathy came in.

"Hello luv, so how was your Christmas this year?" asked Kathy, cuddling up to Mark.

"It could've been better," said Mark. this comment made Kathy worry a little. "But Harry being with us is a definate plus."

This made Kathy got up a little a kiss Mark on the lips.

Even though grief struck him once, Mark would d anything to protect the people he loved.

 **The End!**

 **Author's note, so yeah this was bad but hay at least Harry has a better family Christmas then he did at the Dursleys, so yay go Issac**


End file.
